


keep me awake and alive

by fits_in_frames



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-08-24
Updated: 2007-08-24
Packaged: 2018-01-21 01:36:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1532882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fits_in_frames/pseuds/fits_in_frames
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The first day back on set is probably the happiest day of Jensen's life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	keep me awake and alive

**Author's Note:**

> _i get so tired_  
>  _working so hard for our survival_  
>  _i look to the time with you_  
>  _to keep me awake and alive_  
>  {peter gabriel // in your eyes}  
> 

The first day back on set is probably the happiest day of Jensen's life. He's had a shitty summer, and he hasn't really talked to or seen Jared for more than a few hours since April, and they've always been surrounded by photographers and fans and their bosses. Which is why it doesn't surprise him at all that when they finally make it back to Jared's trailer at the end of the day, it takes Jared less than a minute to kiss him.

Jared's lips are hard and wet, and Jensen can't stop himself when he push-walks Jared across the room, pausing when they get there only for a moment, only to breathe, and then he kisses Jared again. Jared's hands are on his hips, fingers searching for belt loops, and one of Jensen's hands slaps the wall next to Jared's head while the other works its way into the hair on the back of Jared's neck, fingers flexing along with Jared's breathing. He presses his belly against Jared's and realizes he's straddling Jared's thigh and opens his mouth a little further as he rubs himself against it. He pulls away just slightly, and Jared takes the opportunity to grab a handful of his ass and grin wickedly before Jensen leans forward and closes his teeth gently on Jared's earlobe, runs his tongue along the ridges of Jared's ear, and listens to Jared's gasping moans, warm and ragged against his cheek. It's strangely comforting, and he suddenly feels very human again.

After a minute or so, Jared turns his head, pulling his ear away, slides an arm around his waist, pulls him closer, and kisses him again. He tugs at Jensen's bottom lip as he pulls off, and Jensen snakes his hand behind Jared's back, feeling the bumps and ridges of Jared's muscles and ribcage. His mouth drifts down so he can nuzzle Jared's neck, sucking at his Adam's apple, smelling sweat and makeup and shaving cream and something indeterminately Jared.

One of Jared's hands leaves its warm place on his back and pushes his head further into his neck, while Jared's chest rises and falls against Jensen's own. He wraps one leg behind Jared's and presses his belly up against Jared again and again and again, slow and soft and rhythmic. He tongues at Jared's collarbone, then licks through stubble and scars from old pimples until he reaches Jared's mouth again, where he hovers for just a moment before Jared lunges forward and kisses him, deep and long and dear god, he does not want to stop, not ever.

Jared pushes him, half with his mouth and half with his thigh, until he feels the couch collide with his kidneys and he pulls away slightly and gasps. Jared grins again, and then they're tumbling over the back of the couch, grappling and kissing and eventually landing, painfully, on the floor in front of the couch. They wrestle around until Jared has his back against the couch, and Jensen is on his side, facing Jared. They stop and just stare at each other for a moment, and then he presses his lips to the bump of Jared's cheekbone, the tip of Jared's nose, the corner of Jared's mouth. Jared tries to catch Jensen's mouth with his own, but Jensen pulls away just in time. He props his arm up on his elbow, rests his head on his hand, and traces the random pattern of the freckles on Jared's face with his fingertip. Jared blinks and smiles.

"Missed you," Jared whispers.

"Yeah," Jensen says, smirking. "I gathered that."


End file.
